Nothing and Everything
by JamesLuver
Summary: Kim and Andrew's relationship, from the days of animosity at school to the agony of the breakup in Africa. Canon, AU.
1. Their Little Secret

**A/N:** Due to the lack of Kandrew scenes in the new series, I've been very uninspired for Waterloo Road fanfiction. However, I thought I'd try my hand at it again. I'm afraid I'm rather rusty, so forgive any moments of OOC, but point them out and I'll amend them. :) On a random note, the title won't align in the centre, and it's doing my head in!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Waterloo Road, Kim and Andrew would still be together.

_

* * *

_

_Their Little Secret_

She watched them from the corner of her eye, attempting to read their body language. He was sat next to her, close, but not close enough to touch. That could just be his principles shining through though; no inappropriate touching during school hours.

He'd obviously done it after school.

Her behaviour was more interesting. Her posture was stiff, her face set in a permanent frown. Conversation was sparse, with a few one-worded comments every so often. With the risk of sounding horribly hopeful and deriving pleasure from their misery, she was sure that they were going through a rough patch in their short relationship. It was inevitable, really. They weren't well suited. She didn't understand him. No one understood him the way she did.

But she wasn't jealous of _her_.

Lunch time was almost over and she saw him check his watch for the time, make ready to stand. She followed suit. Kim pretended to be reading the magazine on her lap as they passed.

At the pigeon holes she paused, checking for any notices. "I forgot to ask. How was dinner last night?"

"Dinner last night?"

"With your Rwandan friends."

"Oh right. Yes. Of course."

Kim glanced up. Their eyes met. A spark of understanding flashed between them. He hadn't been out with friends from Rwanda. He'd been with her, asking her out to dinner. And she'd refused him. Which she regretted fully now.

It was their little secret.

He finally tore his eyes away from hers.

"It was atrocious," he said quietly, opening the staffroom door. "A complete disaster."

The moment between them had passed. But the secret was safe.

It would always be their little secret.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the shortness/crappiness, but please review anyway. :) Oh, and for the record (but I'm sure you already know this), this takes place the day after series two episode five, when Andrew lies to Lorna about where he's going so he can ask Kim out to dinner instead.


	2. The Wedding

**A/N:** A fluffier one this time. :D I'm on holiday for a week as of later today (it'll be a continued celebration of my exam results), so I won't have any Internet connection for the entire time. It will just about kill me, but at least I'll (hopefully) have some reviews to look forward to reading. :) I will respond to them as soon as I return. Goodbye until then! :D

* * *

_The Wedding_

The car pulled up outside the church. Kim Campbell peered nervously through the tinted window, at the last straggle of people making their way inside the building.

"You scared?" Emma Treneman, sister to her husband-to-be, said softly.

"Of course not," Kim said at once, twisting her bouquet in her hands.

"Andrew's practically having a panic attack over it," Emma confided. "He rang me up this morning and I had to reassure him that you wouldn't jilt him at the altar."

"I dunno, sounds tempting now."

"Oh, shush you."

Since meeting at Emma's thirtieth birthday party, the two of them had become very close. It had been the first opportunity Andrew had had to take his fiancé to see the rest of the members of his family. It hadn't been the greatest of evenings. Within an hour of their arrival Andrew's mother was drunk, and between glaring evilly at Andrew's father's new girlfriend and downing even more alcoholic beverages, she'd been telling Kim how she wasn't good enough for her precious son. Kim could do nothing but sit there rather embarrassedly, disappointed that she hadn't made the right impression, while Andrew shot daggers at his mother. Emma was the first member of the Treneman family to actually engage in conversation with her, and the two of them had hit it off.

"Don't worry about mum," she'd told her. "Andy's the golden child; Mum never approved of any of the girls he brought home. When she knows he's serious about you she'll be alright with it."

The two of them had spent most of the evening together, in between Kim being pulled away by Andrew to greet members of his family and for shy kisses on the dance floor. It hadn't taken Kim long to decide that she wanted Emma as one of her bridesmaids, and in turn Emma had been delighted to help her make the plans for the special day.

The evening hadn't ended well, with Andrew finally snapping at his mother in front of the entire family, with the threat of not inviting her to the wedding. It had taken Kim months to persuade him to allow her to come.

"You ready for this?" Emma said now, reaching for the door handle.

Kim took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Knock 'em dead," Emma smiled, winking supportively. "You've got nothing to worry about."

"Not even the threat of an _EastEnders_ style wedding finale?" she tried to joke weakly. "Your mother might feel the need to denounce me in front of the congregation."

Emma laughed. "Don't worry, Andrew's put her on restraining orders. One foot out of line and she's out. Hey, if she objects to the two of you getting married I'm sure someone will drag her away."

At the top of the stairs they met up with the other bridesmaids, all close friends of both Kim and Andrew.

"You look lovely, Kim," her father said gruffly as he stiffly took her by the arm. Both Mr and Mrs Campbell were dissident Catholics, and they completely disapproved of her decision to marry again. Nevertheless, they had still decided to attend the ceremony.

The church doors opened as the wedding march began. Kim's heart began to accelerate as she took her first step down the aisle, her white dress whispering against the floor.

Andrew turned to look at her. Even at this distance she could tell he was nervous; he kept shifting from foot to foot, hands thrust deep in his trouser pockets. She tried to smile reassuringly at him but the muscles in her mouth didn't seem to be functioning. The journey down the aisle seemed to be the equivalent of crossing the Sahara Desert. Everyone turned to smile encouragingly at her, but she stared straight ahead. At last she was beside him.

"You look beautiful," Andrew whispered as he turned to face her.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she replied softly, trying to put him at ease.

Her father stepped back and seated himself next to her brother and his boyfriend, while the bridesmaids took their seats behind.

"Are we ready?" the reverend asked them; they nodded in unison. "Good. The proceedings may begin."

* * *

"Do you, Andrew Christopher Treneman, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love her and cherish her, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

Andrew swallowed visibly, staring intently at her. "I do."

Jack Rimmer stepped forward, offering Andrew the ring. He had flown straight over from Dubai, where he was living with Davina, to be the best man of his two mutual friends. He flashed a cocky grin as Andrew took the ring and shakily slipped it onto Kim's third finger. She looked at it, heart swelling with love. It was a simple gold band, engraved underneath with her lover's name; their way of keeping a piece of each other with them even if they were apart.

"And do you, Kimberly Abigail Campbell, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love him and cherish him, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

For a moment Kim stared into his eyes.

"I do," she said softly, and accepted the ring from Jack. Slowly she slid it onto Andrew's finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," said the vicar. "You may kiss the bride."

With trembling hands, Andrew raised the veil which covered her face. Kim closed her eyes as his lips grazed hers, and he pulled her close. The polite applause that rang out went unnoticed by the two of them. They were lost in their own little world.

* * *

They finally had a moment to themselves. Andrew collapsed into one of the vacant chairs, loosening his tie and unfastening his top button. Kim sat herself down in the seat beside him, turning to smile at him.

"Didn't realise it would be this hectic," she said.

He looked at her, lowered his voice to murmur in her ear. Shivers sped enticingly up her spine. "I meant what I said earlier. You really do look beautiful."

She blushed, taking his hand. The wedding band was cool and familiar against her skin. He squeezed her fingers, smiled lovingly at her. Kim closed her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her softly, barely brushing his lips against hers.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" Jack said innocently as he took the empty space next to Kim.

"Not at all," Andrew sighed as the duo hastily pulled away from each other.

"I must say," Jack commented, swigging his beer. "There are some lovely ladies here tonight."

"What about Davina?" Kim asked.

"Hey, nothing wrong with looking!" Jack said defensively, then whistled slowly as he noted the woman dancing with Chris Campbell. "Now, that one is hot."

"That one also happens to be my sister," Andrew said grumpily.

Jack held his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, Andrew. She's out of bounds. I get it. Don't go attacking me with your dictionary now."

Andrew grinned reluctantly, and the two men were back on common ground.

"Seriously though," Jack said. "I'm off now. Just wanted to offer my congratulations to the happy couple…again."

"Thanks Jack," smiled Kim, giving him a hug and a kiss on each cheek.

"I'll never quite understand the madness behind the motives of you marrying him but I'm sure you'll be quite happy together. Well, until tomorrow at least."

"I can always lock him in the cooler if he annoys me," Kim winked, glancing fondly at her husband, and Jack laughed, recalling the night when he'd said pretty much the same to Kim.

"Ha ha," Andrew said sarcastically, but he returned Kim's loving look and shook Jack's hand firmly. "I hope to see you around, Jack."

"Oh, I'll be popping up from time to time," he replied. "Keep your diary clear for mine and Davina's wedding."

"We will do," Kim said. "The old bachelor remarrying eh? Who would've thought it?"

"See you around guys. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"You know, I think this is going pretty well," Kim said as the ex-head walked away.

"Yeah, Mother hasn't kicked off yet," Andrew jerked his head in her direction, where she was sat, subdued, nursing a drink.

Kim rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Mrs. Treneman," he murmured in her ear.

She smirked, turning her head to the side so he could lean in. Their noses were touching. "The feeling's mutual."

And then they were kissing, arms wrapped around each other. This was the best day of their individual lives. And now they had the rest of eternity to spend like this. Together.


	3. Their Mending Relationship

_Their Mending Relationship_

After weeks of bitter feuds and days of silence, they were finally back on speaking terms. She gazed up into his eyes and saw the genuine warmth displayed there. His words of a few seconds earlier rang in her ears: _"I was jealous of Russell."_

There was no denying it anymore. No kidding herself, telling herself she was being stupid. She could no longer deny he had feelings for her; he'd practically admitted it.

There was only one problem. It was too soon. She couldn't spoil their healing relationship. Not now. By acknowledging his feelings for her, she was taking a huge risk. Gambling. Together they would either be a formidable pair, the bonds of friendship strengthened to such a degree that nothing would ever sever them again, or it would destroy them, have them hating each other so much that it would eradicate any chances of the two of them rekindling anything, friendship or otherwise.

Maybe one day she could accept her feelings for him with open arms, embrace him being hers and hers alone.

Maybe one day.

For now it was best to stay at friendship, to give their mending relationship time to completely heal.

"Please can we start again?"

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm, I'd forgotten all about these. I really should get a move on and write more...xP

...Please review. :)


	4. Mirroring Emotions

_Mirroring Emotions_

Tonight was going to be perfect. She could tell from the way in which the huge moon smiled down from the sky at the earth. Nothing could possibly go wrong. She was giving him a chance and she was sure that he would take it. They had already been dancing round each other for the last nine months. Now the opportunity to take their relationship one step further had been presented, and she was damned if she wasn't going to take it, even if it _was_ only to see if they could survive in a relationship.

She stared at herself in the mirror as she scrunched her hair up. What was even expected on a first date? Hand holding? Hugging? Kissing? Perhaps a kiss on the cheek, as a goodnight gift. He must've been on dates before. She knew not what to expect from him, but she _did_ know that he'd been brought up with morals and principles. He wouldn't do anything inappropriate on a first date.

She wondered what he'd be wearing. Formal or casual? Aftershave or fresh? On the countless number of occasions when she'd stood next to him, she could smell the definite scent of soap. He didn't need the aftershave.

After tonight there were only two more nights like it before the end of the third date. She'd spent many a guilty hour imagining the moment when they'd fall into bed for the first time. Would it be slow and beautiful or rough and passionate? She could certainly see him as the slow and beautiful type. Which was fine with her. Hell, anything was fine with her so long as they got to notch their relationship up a gear.

She switched the light off as she made her way outside.

Yes, everything was going to be perfect.

* * *

Tonight was going to be perfect. He could tell from the way in which the huge moon smiled down from the sky at the earth. Nothing could possibly go wrong. She was giving him a chance and he was damned if he was going to screw things up. They had been dancing round each other for the last nine months. Now the opportunity to take their relationship one step further had been presented and he was determined to take it. He'd driven himself mad all summer, unable to get her out of his head; now his dream looked set to become reality.

He stared at himself in the mirror as he ran gel through his hair. What was expected on a first date? Hand holding? Hugging? Kissing? Perhaps she expected a simple kiss on the cheek. Maybe she'd be prepared to go further. To save himself any embarrassment, he would allow her to go as far as she felt comfortable. That solved things.

He wondered what she'd be wearing. Eccentric or more sedate? Mismatched or normal, for want of a better word? On the countless number of occasions when he'd stood next to her, he'd noticed with affection that she did not care what she looked like; it was almost as though she threw on the first thing she came across in a morning.

After tonight there were only two more nights like it before the end of the third date. He'd spent many a guilty hour imagining the two of them falling into bed with each other for the first time. Would it be slow and beautiful or rough and passionate? He could certainly see her as the rough and passionate type. Which was more than fine with him. Anything to get their relationship to the next level.

He switched the light off as he made his way outside.

Yes, everything was going to be perfect.

* * *

**A/N:** So, this is set befor the doomed Kandrew date of series two, episode one. Yeah, I reckon I'm losing my touch. :P


	5. The Question

_The Question_

The night was a beautiful one, riddled with stars and a full moon which dominated the sky. Kim stared out of the window, fascinated by the constellation of dots as she awaited her partner's arrival. As though detecting her wistful thoughts, the bedroom door swung open and Andrew Treneman entered. He let out a tired sigh and she turned round to acknowledge his appearance with a smile.

"They went back OK?" she asked, referring to the couple from Rwanda Andrew was friends with. They'd needed a place to stay while they conducted their business in England, and Andrew had offered to put them up for the duration. Now they had gone to the airport and they finally had the place to themselves again.

"Yes," Andrew nodded. "I left them checking their bags in. They'll be home this time tomorrow." His eyes slid wearily shut.

They soon flew open when he felt Kim's full lips caressing his throbbing pulse, her hands loosening the tie round his neck.

"You need to relax," she said in a strangely husky voice, pulling him towards the bed and fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. He gave her a smile; he was never able to resist her advances. She was his siren.

Afterwards they lay together, sweaty and sated, panting for breath. His heartbeat was pounding beneath her ear; it was a sensation she had come to love over the few months they had spent together.

Life with Andrew had not descended into the dregs of hate and despair it had the first time round in their temperamental relationship. They had learned from their past mistakes. They'd both tried hard not to make too many 'below the belt' comments, although the basis of their flirtatious and chemistry-filled relationship had made this difficult, as they were prone to blowing out of proportion and hurting each other.

Kim lifted her head and buried herself in the pillow she was sharing with Andrew. He turned to look at her. His eyes were black in the dark, like the sea at night. Kim often wondered what he was thinking about when he looked like that; he did not often divulge his reflections.

Tonight though, she was going to find out.

"Do you love me?" the question was issued so quietly she almost missed it; his face was an intent mask that gave nothing away.

He was serious about knowing.

Kim contemplated her position. She had been living with Andrew since his return from Rwanda six months ago. When he'd turned up at Waterloo Road Comprehensive unannounced she'd be terrified and angry; didn't he understand she didn't _want_ to see him! As the day had progressed however, her opinion had slowly changed, until she'd been yearning to remember what he tasted like. The desperate kiss outside the school had brought the tumultuous waves of desire crashing through her carefully erected barriers, leaving her defenceless and vulnerable and the primeval feeling that had welled up inside her when he'd stayed in the country was indescribable. Andrew was still as thoughtful, prestigious and patient as he had been all along. Could she bring herself to love this man? The scars left when Grace had been prised from her arms had already painfully begun to heal with time.

Kim brought herself back to the present. The answer to his question was going to change both of their lives for good.

"Yes."

Andrew was silent for a moment, searching her eyes for an indication she was lying. Then the grin came, wide and beautiful, and he slowly moved in for a kiss.

"I love you too, Kim," he breathed.

She nipped gently at his bottom lip, rolling on top of him. A guttural moan escaped his throat.

"And," she said mischievously, "I have a question for you. Do you want kids?"

* * *

A/N: This will probably be my last Kandrew oneshot ever. When I've finished posting _Written Arts_ and one last set of drabbles, I believe I will be leaving the written fandom for good. :( Sad times, but 9 (belated) Happy New Year anyway. :)


End file.
